Dreams of a teenage trainer
by Xcrusader13
Summary: Greetings everyone! I am just some guy from Sweden who loves pokémon perhaps a little too much. I don't like to write stories mostly because they're schoolrelated but after I've read a lot of mature rated fanfics I became inspired to write my own just for fun and pleasure. Hope you'll enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm having some issues regarding this site but I'm learning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new day

It was a beautiful day on Clover Island. The sun was rising over the horizon with the sunbeams glittering on the water's surface. The dew was falling from the leaves and there wasn't a cloud as far as the eye could see.

Clover Island is a small island measuring 22.78 square kilometers in archipelago near Marsh Beach City. The island is a nature preserve but it is legal to live there if you don't disturb the natural wildlife. It is beautiful. It has big forests rich with wildlife, mountains where fighting type pokémon train, fields where Miltank run and ruminate, plenty of beaches where people and pokémon can play and relax together. While people do live on the island not many tend to stay all year round. One of the few people who does spend all year in this paradise is a young man named Carl Johansen.

Carl is a man of average height. He has mint colored eyes and longish saddlebrown hair.

Carl is the former champion of the Sweōrice region but he retired just after he won. He is the owner of the largest house on the island. It was built with the money he recieved on becoming champion three years ago. But sitting on a chair in an empty chamber 24/7 and waiting for a new challenger was not something Carl would like to do for the rest of his days. He just wanted to prove his worth and then it became somewhat of a hobby. By the time he got bored he had already defeated the elite four fifteen times with different pokemon each time. He was now living a happy life with his ninety beloved pokemon that helped him win against the elite four.

The house he lives in has four floors including a basement. The house(or should I say mansion) has central heating, a fireplace and one room for all pokemon each with a king sized bed. Located on a cliff by the sea in the front and valleys in the back, there's a boxing ring where Carl lets his fighting pokémon spar with each other, a private lake where he and his water types go for a swim and the best of all a wi-fi tower that also worked as a nest for his bird pokemon. It had at least a million times better reception than that shitty network he had to use when he went to a boarding school. When Carl wasn't busy playing with his pokémon outside he was on the internet.

One peculiar thing about Carl is that he does not keep his pokémon in pokéballs unless he needs to go to the main land to buy groceries. Otherwise he just lets them roam free on the island.

Carl woke up when his Altaria, Cloud Wing, ejected a loud crow. He sat up and made a yawn so loud and powerful that it could just as well have been a pokémon. Carl is kind of a sleepy head so mornings weren't his thing. He went back to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. That made Cloud Wing angry and she crowed even louder in hope of waking Carl up again. But Carl ignored the noises which made her even angrier. In the end Cloud Wing left and a few moments later his Hariyama, Yokozuna, came in and used Wake-Up-Slap on his trainer. Ow! Okay okay! I'm awake, jeez... he said chuckling while rubbing his red cheeks with his hand. After putting on his robe he went downstairs to get breakfast. He sat down at a giant table in the dining room. There were 91 chairs but it wasn't common for all his pokemon to gather for breakfast. By the time Carl wakes up most of them are already finished and out doing their own activities.

As usual his Blissey, Nurse Ovary, was making him scrambled eggs while, Deeborah, his Vespiquen and Super Cow, his Miltank, made him some tea with milk and honey. It was the tastiest breakfast Carl had ever eaten. He decided to finish it outside on the porch where he could get a better view of the sea. On his way out he passed Lazy Bum, his Slaking, lying on the couch not moving a muscle. Carl sighed. "Gee, and I thought I was lazy," he said before he left the huge ape. When he reached the porch he sat down and gazed out to sea where he saw some boats passing by and took a deep breath. "Ah what a fresh seabreeze," he said afterwhich he turned his head towards the mountains and saw his female Blaziken, Hot Chick, and his Conkeldurr, Buffo, sparring.

Hot Chick delivered quick and fiery punches and kicks while Buffo blocked them with his concrete pillars as if he needs those anyway. His arms were like tree trunks! He used the pillars mostly as walking canes to support the weight of his aged body. Carl enjoyed watching his pokemon perform for him especially Hot Chick. He thought that the way the flames surrounded her claws and feet when she attacked made her look both fierce and graceful at the same time. The view enticed him so much that he didn't notice something growing in his boxers. Buffo swung one of his pillars but Hot Chick reacted and jumped high into the air. She then divekicked towards the muscular beast but lost focus when she, only for a moment, looked at her trainer and noticed the large bulge on his lower region. "Hot Chick! Watch where you're going!" He shouted but it was too late. When Hot Chick looked she went right into a rock wall and tumbled to the ground, which looked like it hurt. Buffo reached out his tree trunk sized arm in an attempt to help Hot Chick get up. He gently grabbed her claw with his hand that was big enough to reach around Hot Chicks waist and pulled her up. Carl walked up to the two fighting types and said: "It was a good battle but you need to focus more Hot Chick." Hot Chick looked down in shame before raising her head to a certain angle and then went wide eyed. Carl wondered what his blaziken was looking at until he looked down himself and when he realised why his pokémon had lost focus he quickly covered himself with his bathrobe. Both he and his pokemon blushed and looked away. There was an awkward silence. "Uhm… So... Anyway... It was one hell of a kick," he said and pointed towards the rock which had been shattered into pieces. "I think that must've hurt the rock more than it hurt you. Keep it up guys and gals, I'm going to the mountains for a climb."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 High flying

Carl walked for half an hour until he reached his destination and he met some friends along the way: Numbskull, his Rampardos, a thickheaded dinosaur which threw himself headfirst(literally) into every battle which wasn't always safe because there was always a risk that he would go on a rampage and tear down forests; Rataxes, his Rhyperior, which was one of Carl's favourite pokémon and it was not hard to see why with his armour plating that was hard enough to withstand volcanic eruptions; palms, that could shoot rocks at high speed like missiles; horn, that could drill through uncut diamonds and his wrecking ball tail, which could topple a building; Tailor, his Leavanny, a mantis pokémon that made clothes for people and other pokémon; and last but not least his Kangaskhan, Big Mama, a motherly pokémon that looked like a mix between an armoured kangaroo and a dinosaur. She was a caring mother and a powerful battler that let her kid battle beside her when she wasn't carrying her in her pouch.

The mountain Carl was thinking about climbing was called Fortress rock. A steep cliff with a old, abandoned hangar the top of which was in use during the war. "Bye you guys. I'll come down again just as soon as I've reached the top," Carl said before he started climbing. When Carl had left his pokemon, Big Mama put her baby down at Tailor's feet and asked her to take care of her baby for a moment. Then she walked up to the two male behemoths while wiggling her hips rhytmically left to right like a Jynx and made a seductive smile. The two males were dumbfounded when they saw the large female walk up to them. She put her hands on their shoulders when she walked past them and gave them a wink before lying down on the beach. The male pokemon looked at her and then at each other. They realised that there was only one who was strong enough to be her mate so they started to fight.

Numbskull put his foot to the ground and prepared for an attack. He charged towards Rataxes but Rataxes was smart enough to step out of the way because a STAB Head Smash hurts. Numbskull was unable to change direction because of the speed he was running and he collided with Fortress Rock. The impact made the whole cliff shake. This made it impossible for Carl to hang on. He lost his grip and fell. His whole life flashed before his eyes.

This was going to be the end of him he thought before closing his eyes. But then he heard a familiar shriek. Carl opened his eyes and saw his Pidgeot Zephyra diving towards him. He reacted quickly and put his hand on his mega bracelet. Zephyra became enveloped in a shining crystal which later exploded with a rainbow flash. Zephyra had changed, her wingtips and tailfeathers was bordered with blue, her red and yellow, striped plumage had grown and separated into a long, yellow plumage with red highlights. She had also become bigger, now standing at 2.2 metres(7'03" ft). However her appearance was not the only thing that changed but her strength had increased as well. She was more than capable of saving her trainer now.

With one fell swoop she picked up her trainer before he hit the ground and carried him high into the air. "Thank you Zephyra," he said. He made a sigh of relief. Then he looked down. When Carl realised how high up he was he started to tremble with fear. Zephyra noticed this and carried him to the top of Fortress rock. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and was curled up in fetus position. Zephyra felt sorry for her trainer and approached him. She stopped with her body above him. Carl turned his head and looked up at his giant bird pokemon which had a friendly but at the same time mischievous looking smile on her face. "Z Z Zephyra? What are you…" Before he could finish his sentence Zephyra lowered her body on to her trainer. The way Carl was curled up had awoken Zephyras mother instincts. She was rubbing against him and giving him warmth like she was hatching an egg.

Pidgeots aren't very heavy, weighing about 50.5 kilograms(111.3 lbs)but she nearly suffocated him with her large rear. Suddenly she felt something tugging at one of her tailfeathers. She stood up and gave room for her trainer to crawl out. "Damnit Zephyra(pant) (pant) I'm not an (pant)egg!" Zephyra felt bad and suddenly backed away from her trainer and sat down in a nearby nest with her head lowered in shame. Carl looked at his Pokémon and thought to himself: "Maybe I was a little harsh on the girl. She was just trying to help. What's this?" He said when he noticed something wet on his shirt. He touched the unknown substance and rubbed it between his fingers. It felt sticky. The confused trainer positioned his nose closer to the clear liquid and took a quick whiff of it. It smelled like chicken gravy.

"But where did it come from?" he wondered before he looked back at his Pidgeot which now started to blush. He slowly walked up to his giant bird, put his hand gently on her prized plumage and stroked it gently. Normally Pidgeots were proud of their plumages and would attack anyone who messes with it. Carl had learnt this the hard way but this time it was different. Zephyra seemed to enjoy her trainer's caressing. She calmed down and cooed softly. "I'm sorry Zephyra. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared. I really, really don't like heights. Can you forgive me?" Zephyra looked at him and nodded. She then noticed the wet spot on his shirt and hid her head behind her wing.

"Shh shh it's ok girl. I know what you're going through. You're just in heat. Just like all the other pokemon this time of year. And to be honest I kind of enjoyed it when you smothered me. (Wait did I just say that?!)" Zephyra looked at him and smiled but soon she went back to cooing in sadness. "Aw what's the matter? Got no male to mate with?" She nodded. "What?But what about Altair the Staraptor? The two of you spend most of your time together grooming your plumages. I've seen how you've been watching him sometimes. Why can't you mate with him?" Zephyra started cooing even louder. "How could this be?" He thought to himself.

"Could it be that Zephyra actually loved Altair but Altair had only eyes for another female? But who could it be? Of course! It has to be Cloud Wing! Altair is so proud and full of himself that he thinks he could do anything - including hitting on a dragon. I've seen him try to impress her with his awe-inspiring plumage but she has always turned him down," he thought. Another vision came to his mind where Zephyra was watching Altair hit on Cloud Wing from a distance and then fly away with tears in her eyes. "How could I have been so blind?" continued his thoughts.

"Don't bother with that self-centered son of a bitch" he exclaimed and continued: "He is too busy looking at himself in the mirror to realise how beautiful you are. He reached out his arm and wiped a tear from her eye. Besides I look way better than that overgrown chicken." He pulled out a comb he used to groom his pokemon with, combed his hair so it looked like a Staraptors plumage and put his arms in a position in an attempt to imitate a bird. Zephyra was amused over her trainer's performance. She leaned her head closer to her trainer and suddenly "kissed" him. The sudden unauthorized entry in his mouth shocked him but soon he gave in and played along. He felt a pain when she penetrated his cheek with her beak but the sensation of her kiss was too intense for him to mind the pain. Her tounge was slim but mobile.

Carl could never had imagined that his first kiss would be with a Pokémon. It felt wrong but at the same time right. They went on for a full five minutes until Carl suddenly felt a sharp pain in his tounge. Zephyra was a bird of prey and Carl didn't know that some birds of prey have barbs on their tounge. Their tounges were now intertwined whether they liked it or not. They struggled to get loose but it just made it hurt even more. Slowly and carefully they separated their tounges from each others mouths, beaks, well… mouths. When they finally broke loose Carl started gasping for air until he heard Zephyra shriek. He soon felt something warm dripping down from his mouth. He put his hand to his face and looked at it. It was covered in a red liquid. Carl's tounge was bleeding and Zephyra was shocked. Don't worry Zephyra I never leave the house without potions Carl said and took out a potion from his bag. He sprayed his mouth and cheek with it. It tasted horrible, like the cough medicine he used to take when he was a child but at least the bleeding stopped.

After Carl had cleaned his body from the blood he said, "It's okay Zephyra we can continue but this time no kissing!" She nodded before standing up on her legs and spreading her wings. With one flap she emitted a gust so powerful that Carl fell on his back. She skipped over to him and lowered her head. Then she went to work on ripping Carl's pants apart to free his now erect manhood from its prison. His pants were no match for Zephyra's sharp beak. They were torn into pieces in a matter of seconds. Carl's penis wasn't anything special. Standing at an above average 15 cms(5,9 inches) but Zephyra was so desperate that she didn't care.

She lowered her head with her beak open but Carl grabbed her head and stopped her before she could reach the tip. "Zephyra remember what happened a moment ago? For safety measures I think I should be doing that on you." Zephyra agreed and turned around with her rear facing Carl's face. A familiar scent reached Carl's nostrils as he noticed something wet running down Zephyras legs. He put his fingers at a wet spot and traced the fluid back to the source. Eventually he reached the spot and rubbed it with his fingers attempting to move the feathers aside. In the end he found a small red opening going horizontally instead of vertically like human females. Carl was no expert on anatomy but he had enough knowledge to realise what he had found. It was Zephyra's cloaca. Twitching with anticipation, she moved closer to Carl, now only inches away from his face. Carl went to work by fingering and licking at her entrance. The feeling was intense. No other bird Pokémon had done something like that on Zephyra before. Zephyra moaned and cooed in extacy. She could feel herself getting close. Eventually she let out a loud shriek and sat down again while almost drowning poor Carl in her juices.

Meanwhile at the foot of the cliff Numbskull and Rataxes were still going at it. Numbskull put his foot to the ground and charged. Rataxes was no fool. He stepped out of the way dodged the attack. His tail then became enveloped in water before he delivered a well aimed Aqua Tail to the back of Numbskulls head. Rataxes was the victor and Big Mama was his prize. Big Mama laid down on her stomach on a nearby rock and spread her legs. Rataxes removed his suspensory plate and whipped out his rock hard penis. It was thick at the base and slim and pointed at the tip like a drill. drilling her They were interrupted by loud crashing noises. Big Mama turned her head and saw Numbskull smashing his head in Fortress Rock. He was punishing himself for losing. Big Mama felt sorry for him and told Rataxes to stop but he was too occupied thrusting in and out to notice. She them punched him in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and gave her a questioning look.

Big Mama pointed towards something behind Rataxes and when he saw his friend Numbskull injuring himself he felt bad. The two lovers looked at each other and nodded. Big Mama called for Numbskull and waved him over. Without hesitation Numbskull rushed towards her "headfirst" while standing upright. Big Mama was quick enough to stop him before he impaled her. When Numbskull had calmed down Big Mama got a chance to inspect what the second participant had to offer. It was a bit bigger than Rataxes but was shaped like a mace instead of a drill. The tip was thick and spiked.

The huge female then grabbed both took turns deepthroating each one. After a while they switched positions. Rataxes laid on his back on the same rock as before and Big Mama sat down on top of him. Her vagina engulfed his penis in one go. Suddenly Big Mama fell on top of Rataxes. She got pushed down by a powerful force from behind. When she looked what it was she saw Numbskull holding up her tail with a sick grin on his face. He then started ravaging her ass while Rataxes drilled her pussy. It was excruciatingly painful but soon pain turned into pleasure and Big Mama started to enjoy getting sandwiched by the two giant males. Their bodies rocked until they all three came simultaneously. Rataxes and Numbskull ejaculated deep within Big Mama's womb and guts. The amount of semen was enough to result in a baby. Rataxes would of course be the offspring's father but Numbskull had his fair share of fun too so he wasn't complaining.

Back at the cliff Zephyra had just woken up. Her trainer was out cold though. She picked him up in her talons and slowly descended to the beach below. When they landed Big Mama and the others had just woken up. Rataxes picked Carl up and laid him over his shoulder. They made sure to pick up Big Mama's baby from Tailor before they walked home. When they arrived at the mansion Rataxes dropped Carl in his bed and left the room.

Carl was still aroused from earlier but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. He decided to try to fall asleep despite his erection but after a while he was sleeping like a log. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Deeborah entered. She had picked up the scent from her trainer's pheromones which had been secreted from the sweat during Carl's intercourse with Zephyra earlier today. The scent made her crazy with lust. She carefully removed the quilt so her trainer wouldn't wake up. Then she tried to gently remove his underwear and saw to her amazement that his member was erect. She inspected it for a couple of seconds and then made a buzz in disappointment. But then she got an idea. She went into squatting position and started straining. After a few seconds a small yellow-black, striped egg was ejected from her hivedress with matching colors and then came another and yet another. The eggs hatched only seconds after they had been delivered and out came Combees one after another.

When Deborah had given birth to 3 Combees she made a buzz ordering her underlings to approach Carl with their stingers fully visible. Each one positioned themselves near one part of his package. One near each testicle and one above his penis. Then they struck. Carl woke up screaming. The pain was excruciating and his face was twisted in agony. He looked around the room to see who had inflicted such horrible pain on him. When he saw Deborah he yelled: "What the hell! What did you do that for?!" Deborah didn't say a word. Instead she just floated over to her trainer and started smearing a sticky, golden liquid on his swollen package. Carl pushed her away and yelled: "Get out of here!" Deborah and her children left the room with a smile on her face. She knew her trainer would come around eventually.

"Jesus what is wrong with her? Ordering her babies to sting my dick like that?" When he started rubbing his member and scrotum he noticed that the pain was starting to fade. The strange liquid apparently worked as some kind of lotion. He got some on his index and middle finger, put them to his mouth and licked them. It tasted familiar and very sweet in which he exclaimed: "Honey? Well I guess it did ease the pain and tasted wonderful but why would she come in here while I was sleeping and do a thing like that in the first place?" Carl then lowered his head and looked at his member and what he saw shocked him. His penis had a bright shade of red. It's length and girth was increased by several inches and was as thick and long as a 1.5 litre Coca Cola bottle. His testicles had also grown bigger from the sting. They were throbbing and were now the size of golf balls. The pain had subsided but it was still swollen like a balloon. "Oh well it will be better in the morning" Carl said and fell asleep.

The next day Carl woke up early. He removed his bedsheets and checked if the swelling was gone, it wasn't. "Might as well take this monster out for a test ride" he said with a smile on his lips. He climbed up the tower where most of his flying type Pokémon resided, silently walked up to Zephyra, shook her until she woke up and whispered: "Hey Zephyra I have something for you. Come with me." He led her outside and walked with her towards a shed in the garden. He entered the shed and said while turning the whole place upside down looking for something: "You know what Zephyra? I've been working on something for a while now. I think both you and me are gonna like it. Ah there it is!" He said and left the shed while carrying something in his arms. "I made this for all my flying-type pokemon but I wanted you to be the first one to see it." It looked like some kind of sling where Carl could be while flying. "What do you say? Should we take it on a test ride?" Zephyra was overjoyed. Never before had her trainer, due to his acrophobia(fear of heights) willingly asked her to go for a flight.

After Carl was strapped and had mega evolved Zephyra, she took off to the skies. When they had reached an altitude of 2000 metres Carl closed his eyes and started shaking with fear but he would not let a phobia spoil his plans. He opened his eyes and looked down on the beautiful scenery. He could see the whole island from his sling. It took some time getting used to but Carl eventually started to enjoy the feeling of flying. Free like a bird. He was finally over his acrophobia. Now he could put his plan into action. Carefully he rotated his body until he was chest to chest with Zephyra. Zephyra wondered what her trainer was doing until she heard the familiar sound of unzipping pants. She turned her head and saw her trainer's boxers fall until they disappeared from sight. Then she felt something poking at her cloaca. She knew what it was but was surprised by the increase in size. She didn't mind however since she preferred big members.

When Carl inserted his new and improved dick, she squawked in ecstacy. The repeated humping made Zephyra's flying unsteady as if they were experiencing some turbulence. The love making went on for 30 minutes. Zephyra was able to fly at mach 2 but she was flying slower because she wanted the moment to last. After they had circled the island 50 times, Carl could feel his member throbbing more and more. He knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He moaned and said: "Zephyra I can't hold on much longer. I'm gonna cum." They both screamed simultaneously but Carl's noises were muffled when he buried his face in Zephyra's feathered chest. The volume of semen was so huge that Zephyra's cloaca couldn't contain all of it so it leaked out. It also leaked through the sling's fabric and dripped down on the ground below. Some even landed on a farmer unlucky enough to walk under the two unusual lovers as they flew over him in which he exclaimed: "Damn birds! Dropping their sticky, white shit on people below just because they're higher up than us! Someone oughta shoot em down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hot n Cold

After Carl's "private flight" he came to his senses and realized what he had just done twice. He tried to act like nothing had ever happened, like it was just like any other day. He knew that what he had done was tabu but for some reason he still did it, twice. Carl was way too softhearted for his own good. Otherwise he would've never engaged in sexual activities with a Pokémon. ("I…I don't know what came over me. I only did it to make you happy. It will never happen again and no one must hear of this. Do you understand Zephyra?") These were the words Carl had said before they landed but Zephyra was in too much bliss to listen. She went to tell all the females about their master's new endowement and how good of a mate he was. They were all very surprised but also intrigued except Pythia the Delphox. Pythia, which was Carl's all time favourite pokémon, was standing in the corner and heard the gossip. She couldn't believe what she just had heard with her big hairy ears. Pythia had heard enough and she left the room with anger and sadness in her eyes. She felt betrayed. Two of the females, Frostitute the Jynx, a human looking Pokémon with purple skin, big lips, long fair hair and a red dress, and the before mentioned Hot Chick wanted to discuss something in private. They left the room and went to Frostitute's chamber. Being the Psychic-type that she was, Frostitute communicated with Hot Chick using telepathy so no one would hear them. ("Did you hear that? Our master has something in his pants that he probably doesn't want us to find. But why should that chicken Zephyra get in on all the fun?! No offense Hot Chick.") Hot Chick raised her hand and said: ("None taken"). ("Phew good to hear that.") Frostitute said and sighed before she opened her mouth again and said: ("Sorry to break this to ya but we all know that I am his favourite"). ("What are you talking about?! Look at these magnificent legs!") Hot Chick said and struck a martial art pose. ("Pffft do you really think those drumsticks will make our master like you? I am the most human looking girl here. I'm the only female in the human like egg-group on any of Carl's teams and since Carl doesn't have a human girlfriend, I'm his best shot. I mean look at these tits!") She said and put her hands on her double Ds that were covered under her breastplates. ("So what? Boobs are not everything. Zephyra doesn't have boobs. That didn't stop Carl from mating with her. Maybe he doesn't even want a baby because he thinks that you're so cold both on the inside and the outside that the baby would get frostbite on it's lips when you breastfeed it. Yowch! That burn!")

Hot Chick exclaimed while pumping her fist. This comment made Frostitute furious so she threw herself on Hot Chick.

The friendly teasing had turned into a heated battle. By now they had stopped using telepathy and were now yelling at each other while fighting to the death instead. This went on for a while. Fire and ice beams flew through the room until they started tearing each others hair out and clawed at each others faces but thenl the door opened. "Girls stop fighting!" said a familiar voice. They stopped fighting and saw their master standing at the door with a sad expression on his face. "Why are you girls fighting? You're supposed to be friends. You two make a great duo even though you have your differences. It hurts me to see my dear Pokémon fight each other outside of sparring and that looked way to violent for a sparring match. Come on now. Make peace." The two females looked at each other and then shook hands. "Good, I'm gonna go for a walk but I'll be home before dinner. When I get back I want this mess to be tidied up, ladies," he said before leaving the room. Frostitute and Hot Chick looked around the room. A dead silence filled the room except the sizzling sounds of burning flames and the dripping noises of melting ice, until Frostitute exclaimed: "He's right we shouldn't be fighting. We should come up with a plan to get into his pants." "Yeah good idea," Hot Chick said and nodded. "We'll give him an experience he'll never forget." They started to laugh.

2 hours later...

Carl came home and went into his room to change clothes but suddenly he was pushed onto his bed by a powerful force. When he looked up to see what had forced him on to his bed he saw Hot Chick standing in front of him with one foot on his chest and a devious smile on her lips. He tried to move but her powerful leg held him in place. "Hot Chick?" he said with surprise in his voice. The door closed and Frostitute appeared with a seductive smile on her luscious lips. The sound of a door being locked was heard. On the other side of the door was Key Guardian, the Klefki, who happily skipped downstairs jingling his keys after he had locked the door with a big padlock. "What's the meaning of this?" Carl said terrified. "Let me go!"

("Don't worry my prince"), Frostitute said. ("Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Just try to enjoy yourself.") Frostitute didn't call Carl master like most of his other pokemon because during her upbringing Carl had treated her like a princess and that had given her the reason to think that she was better than everyone. She was a handful to catch and raise but in the end it was worth it because she turned out to be a valuable asset on Carl's teams. Because of this Frostitute liked to call her trainer either her prince or servant.

Frostitute started walking towards her trainer while swaying her hips left and right seductively and throwing kisses. Carl tried to get loose but the more he struggled the harder Hot Chick pressed her foot down on his chest. Frostitute came closer and closer to Carl until she was right in front of him. She leaned down and planted a Lovely Kiss on his lips. The passionate kiss made Carl's eyes fall back in his head and he fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up he could see Frostitute and Hot Chick standing over him, giggling like schoolgirls. Carl looked down and saw that he was naked. He pleaded: "Please girls stop. This is wrong. I only did it to make Zephyra feel better. It is mating season and she didn't have a mate." The two female pokémon looked at each other and then looked back at their trainer. ("We have the same problem as her young master") Frostitute said. "What do you mean? There are lot of males from the humanlike egg-group on my teams. There's enough man to satisfy your every need Frostitute." ("The only man I have need for is you.") With one swift movement she removed her breastplate. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. Carl's eyes widened when he saw Frostitute's boobs. He had secretly always wanted to see them outside of their prison but his human morality had always held him back. Now was his chance. Frostitute pulled out a package of vanilla ice cream and opened it. She scooped up a handful of ice cream and started smearing it on her boobs. Then she pulled out a bottle of caramel sauce from her dress. She knew that it was her trainer's favourite flavour so she started squeezing out it's contents on her breasts while licking her lips in a seductive fashion. And to add a little cherry on top she put a banana freshly picked from Carl's little brother's Tropius and put it between her breasts in attempt to make a banana split. Luckily Carl's Vanilluxe Dessert wasn't there. They would've been terrified.

After Frostitute was finished making the banana split, Carl licked his lips and gave in to his primal desires. He grabbed hold of one of Frostitute's breasts and started licking the ice cream off them. At the same time Frostitute grabbed Carl's now erect member after she had put on her snow-white gloves so Carl wouldn't feel her cold skin which would make his penis shrink and become flaccid. The pleasure from Carl's licking had made her so aroused that her nipples became hard as diamonds. He twirled his tounge around her nipples and bit them on occassions gently as to not hurt her. Hot Chick was in a corner watching the scene while fingering herself with her sharp talons carefully not to injure herself. Suddenly the door opened again and in came Dessert. The twin icecreams had come to deliver Carl's weekly supply of ice cream made from the snow that covered their body. They had no idea what their trainer would do with pieces of their body but they liked the praise they recieved and they weren't going to let a padlock stop them so they cooled it down until it was brittle enough to break by force. When they saw what was happening in the room they froze(figuratively). They watched in horror as Carl was eating ice cream voraciously from Frostitute's breasts like a starving Mightyena. Desperately, they tried to leave but were suddenly grabbed by Hot Chick and pulled into the corner with her. ("Hey sweetie. You look good enough to eat") Hot Chick said and gave them a long, passionate lick with her slim tounge. Her hot breath made Dessert melt. They shrieked and floated out of the room as fast as they could.

After the event Carl went back to eat ice cream until suddenly he stopped eating and moaned before he put his hand on his forehead. "Sorry princess, brainfreeze" Frostitute smirked and put Carl's dick between her knockers and started to rub it. It was freezing but the friction from her breast around his shaft created enough heat to prevent Carl's erection from going down. However Hot Chick wanted to be sure so she laid down under Frostitute with her head lined up below Carl's balls and started licking them to give them more heat in order for his member to stay up longer. It worked a bit too well as the warmth made Carl lose it. He grunted as he blasted a huge load inside Frostitute's mouth. It was too much to contain so it leaked out and covered Frostitute's breasts and the bedsheets. Frostitute swallowed most of the load and started licking up the hat had leaked out. The sight of his slutty pokemon licking up his cum made Carl hard again. After she had wiped off the leftovers she said: ("Enough foreplay my prince. Show me how well you can pleasure your ice queen.") Without hesitation Carl climbed on top of Frostitute and lined up his member against her slit. When the tip touched the entrance Carl backed off. It's too cold. I can't do it I'm sorry. ("Hot Chick a little help here?") Frostitute said. ("With pleasure") Hot Chick said and kicked Carl gently so he immediately went inside of Frostitute in one thrust. Frostitute was far from a virgin but the sheer size of Carl's member even after the exposure to cold and the sudden breach of her opening made her gasp in surprise.

She was just as cold on the inside but the friction from her used walls enabled Carl's penis to stay hard. The tightness of her retracting walls was too much for Carl to handle. With one final thrust he released his load deep into Frostitute's womb triggering her first orgasm of the evening as well.

Frostitute was not satisfied yet. She switched positions with her trainer so she was on top with her breasts hanging above Carl's face. Frostitute's breasts were only inches away from Carl's face until Frostitute started riding him like a cowgirl rides her stallion. This made her breasts undulated back and forth slapping Carl in the face which made him even more aroused.

Hot Chick watched on but she was becoming restless. She interrupted the two lovers in the act and said: ("Hey, that's enough! He's gonna catch a cold if this keeps going. Besides it's my turn now.") Hot Chick laid down on her stomach and presented herself for Carl by raising her butt in the air and shook it as if to invite him in. Frostitute laid down next to Hot Chick in the same position. Carl happily obliged as he swiftly inserted his penis in her and started his animalistic thrusting. The exposure to Frostitute's cold body made Carl forget what warmth felt like. It was too hot however so he had to switch between Frostitute and Hot Chick regularly every 10 minutes or so so he wouldn't risk getting a frostbite or a heatstroke. To reduce the time it took to switch between Hot Chick and Frostitute, Carl came up with an idea. He ordered Frostitute to lie on top of Hot Chick with their cunts only centimeters apart from each other and told them to make out, which they gladly obliged. Carl then lined himself up behind the two females who were kissing passionately and inserted his member in Frostitute's cold vagina. After each thrust he pulled out and switched to Hot Chick and then he repeated the process over and over. The frequent position and temperature changes made Carl feel like he was in heaven. He could feel himself getting close. With one last thrust he came inside Frostitute. The semen leaked out and sprayed on Hot Chicks lower regions as well. The powerful orgasm made Frostitute cum too.

Frostitute's fragile physique made her pass out after her second orgasm and she collapsed on top of her well-built BFF. Hot Chick however was just getting started. She lifted off Frostitute and went on for another 2 hours with her trainer until Carl fainted after she made him cum for the eighth time that night. This last orgasm made Hot Chick lose it as well and she collapsed on the sweat soaked bed between her trainer and her BFF.

The next morning Carl woke up. He was soaked in sweat and could barely keep his eyes open. and found his two pokemon were still lying in the bed. When he got up from the bed something grabbed his hands from behind. His pokémon didn't want him to leave just yet as they pleaded while making puppy eyes:("Going so soon?") (No please stay with us. Just for a while longer? Pretty please.") Softhearted as he was he couldn't say no so he did them again once more. Carl thought to himself: ("Why am I so damn softhearted?") before he filled his female pokémon up again.


End file.
